But, I love you
by MissILoveMovies
Summary: One shot. After Felix and Calhoun's wedding, Mary confides with Gene, about how she feels about Felix. Mary\Gene.


Authoress Note: Not sure if her name is Mary or Martha. I've only seen one person call her Martha. I don't take time to remember the Nicelander's names (Except for Gene, since he's the most important Nicelander in the film.) So I'll just call her Mary.

Felix and Calhoun's wedding had been a wonderful day for the characters of Fix It Felix Jr. and Hero's Duty (And partially Sugar Rush.). It was also jokingly called as "The day with the most security" because of Calhoun's orders to have marines armed and ready in the church in case a Cy-Bug decided to ruin the wedding by eating the groom.

It was a bright and cheery event. They had so much fun, that after the reception they all just wanted to go to bed. Felix was staying with his new bride that night, so The Nicelanders would be under the watch of Ralph.

As the others after the reception, Mary went to her room in the penthouse. She stood in the dark for a little bit, before turning on her light. She sighed and went to sit on her bed. She hadn't been as tired as everyone else. They were partying hard at the reception, and she sat quietly in a chair. People asked her what was wrong, but she'd reply "Nothing."

She'd actually had conversation with Ralph:

"_Are you okay?" He'd asked her._

"_Yes..yes I'm fine." She had replied. Ralph frowned at this point._

"_You don't trust me yet, do you?" Ralph accused._

"_No. That's not it at all. You're my friend now; I trust you." She had replied. "You're family to me."_

"_Then what is it?" Ralph asked._

"_I..." She sighed, "I don't know...I just want to sit here."_

_Ralph gave her a pat on the shoulder and a smile before leaving._

Now she was laying on her bed thinking, about it.

"_I need to talk to some one."_ She thought. _"But, who? Ralph?...I'm not sure he'd understand; he hasn't even been in our social group a year. He wouldn't understand...Gene? Yes, Gene! He's been in our group since the start; he'll understand!"_

She got off of her bed and out of her room. Gene's room was right next to her, but she hesitated before knocking. What would he think if she knocked on his door at this hour? She knew she couldn't wait to talk to him about her feelings so she knocked on the door.

She waited for what seemed like forever, before she heard the door knob turn. Gene looked at her in annoyance.

"What?!" He asked annoyed. Mary forgot why she was there for a second. Gene's tone set her a bit off guard, but she knew she should of suspected it. Gene was obviously tired from the party; what was she expecting by waking him up?

"I-I need to talk to some one." She said hesitantly. Gene gave her a blank stare.

"Did you talk to Felix?" Gene asked. It was normal for the Nicelanders to always go to Felix first when they had a problem. Sure, all the Nicelanders were family to one another_, _but they all trusted Felix a bit more than the others. So that's why when Mary shook her head "no." he looked confused.

Mary realized she had to think of an excuse fast.

"Because,...he's in Hero's Duty, remember?" She thought of quick. When she first heard he was spending the night there, she was a bit disappointed, but know it saved her. But, she knew it was still a lie; even if Felix was here, she wouldn't talk to him about it!

"Okay..come in." Gene said, his voice a mix of tiredness and irritation. She'd been in his apartment before, but never without anyone else. Nicelanders barely hung out with just each other, usually they were together when Felix was there. Without him they found things kind of awkward.

They both sat down on a coach. Mary tried to distract her thoughts by swinging her legs back and forth as Gene stared at her.

After a moment he said, "So, what is it?"

Mary hesitated. "Well..I..you know how Felix just got married?"

"Yeah." Gene said, slightly annoyed. "I was there."

"Well..you know how Felix is one of my closest friends?" Mary said, sounding nervous.

Gene nodded.

"Yeah...I'm kind of in love with him..." She said. She didn't make eye contact with Gene as she said this. She was nervously staring at the floor, hoping it would help. After a few minutes of silence, she couldn't take it anymore and looked at Gene's face.

His expression showed shock, but in a subtle way.

"_Why did I think it was a good idea to tell him?"_ Mary thought. _"Now he's going to tell Felix..."_

Tears streamed down her face and she started sniffling. Gene frowned. He put his hand under Mary's chin, and tilted her face gently so they made eye contact.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Now, you're going to tell Felix, and he'll tell Calhoun, the other Nicelanders, Q*Bert, the extras and Ralph...and-and..they'll hate me!" She sobbed. Gene held her close.

"I'm not going to tell. It's normal to love some one you've known for 30 years." He said. "I do."

Mary pulled back and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Who?" She asked shakily.

"You." Gene said with a small smile. He leaned forward and kissed Mary on the lips. She kissed back and they did so for a few seconds, before pulling away. They looked at each, blushing.

"So..sorry, about that." He apologized. Mary smiled.

"Don't be." She said and kissed him again.

The end.

Authoress Note: I think the Nicelanders need some stories on here. I love this Fan pairing. You can write ship stories of them too, if you want.


End file.
